Arrugas
by Sayo Rio
Summary: Tal vez, si sus manos estuvieran surcadas de arrugas, mudas testigos de la experiencia, Akemi se hubiera quedado con él. Momento de hermandad Souta-Kagome.


**Se titula:** Arrugas.

**Lo escribió:** Sayo Rio.

**Se resume en:** Tal vez, si sus manos estuvieran surcadas de arrugas, mudas testigos de la experiencia, Akemi se hubiera quedado con él.

**Con la pareja:** Mención Akemi/Sôta, Kagome/InuYasha.

**En un rating de:** Todo público.

**Es una historia tipo:** Drabble..

**¿Está completo?:** Sí, general.

**Copyright:** InuYasha es una creación de Takahashi Rumiko, quien junto a otros adjuntos es el único que recibe una bonificación económica por todo aquello relativo a esta serie anime. Esta historia es de mi creación, y aunque no recibo ninguna bonificación económica por la misma, espero que de igual manera sean respetados mis derechos de autor.

**Advierto que:** Ocurrido después del final de la serie, antes de que Kagome vuelva al Sengoku. Capítulo sobre la hermandad de los Higurashi. Hay hetero (no necesita aclaración).

**Recomiendo que:** Si tienen alguna opinión, EXPRÉSENLA. TODOS LOS ESCRITORES TENEMOS DERECHO A SABER QUÉ SE OPINA SOBRE NUESTRAS HISTORIAS, SEAN BUENAS O NO SIRVAN. Gracias, la gerencia.

**Les aclaro que: **—Conversación —descripción—. _Pensamientos._

Esto lo hice por amor al arte.

_Arrugas por Sayo Rio_

Su sombra luce fuerte en toda su estatura imaginaria, alargada en demasía por efecto del potente sol, que amenaza con algo más que sonrosar su piel como no se cubra. Sin embargo, ese no es su deseo; quiere mantenerse bajo el sol fingiendo ser el hombre mostrado por su sombra, pese a la apariencia irreal de esto.

Sentado en la ardiente banca, observa sus manos y las escasas arrugas enmarcándola, e inconscientemente acepta que aún es un niño; los dedos de su abuelo están repletos de éstas, contándole a través de su silencio los años de experiencias, errores y vivencias que han atravesado a lo largo de su existencia. Las rudas manos de InuYasha, el amigo-perro de su hermana, también lucen como un mapa inefable sobre su historia, su vida. Si él hubiese vivido todo lo que su abuelo e InuYasha han vivido, ¿Podría evitar sentirse como la mierda que se sentía en ese momento? No lo sabe.

Su confusa mente rememora para sí las firmes palabras de su hermana: _si la amas, ve por ella_. Pero, como en todas las irónicas historias, aquellas palabras no advirtieron a Sôta del dolor que Akemi podría provocarle. Sentado durante un tiempo indefinible sobre la misma ardiente banca y bajo el mismo candente sol, piensa con amargura que su hermana jamás le insinuó el vacío en el que su corazón está gritando hasta quedarse afónico, llorando sangre hasta quedarse seco. Externamente, Sôta sólo espera que el tiempo pase para volver a casa y fingir que su novia, que está interesada en otro chico mayor que ella, no lo es más. Algo tan simple no debería causarle dolor, pero lo hace, y causa también las mismas interrogantes: ¿Hubiera previsto el engaño si tuviera más experiencia? ¿Akemi se quedaría con él si fuera más maduro? Sabía que no obtendría respuesta.

Decidido a no desperdiciar más su tiempo, Sôta separa las manos que enmarcaban un desesperado gesto a su expresión corporal, para notar a su hermana mayor observándolo con sus ojos castaños idénticos a los propios.

—Si te engañó, es porque no te merece. Tenlo claro, Sôta —ametralla Kagome sin siquiera saludar, con su rotunda voz que no deja réplicas, las manos en las caderas, la pose desafiante.

—Hermana, no deberías ponerte ropa tan corta, todos los chicos del parque te están mirando —advierte el menor, un poco celoso, un poco deseoso de evadir la situación.

—Terminé con InuYasha y tú vas a terminar con Akemi, así que deja de ignorarme. Los dos necesitamos encontrar gente nueva. Vamos por helado (1) —pese al rictus de dolor oculto, Kagome tironea la mano de Sôta para arrastrarlo lejos de ese condenadamente caliente parque, negándole que se hunda nuevamente en la autocompasión.

El joven sólo sonríe. No sabe cómo Kagome llegó allí, pero innegablemente no se extraña. Kagome es simplemente especial y única. Y puede ser vergonzoso coquetear junto a tu hermana pero… Sabe que no tiene opción, y tal vez, eso suscite otra arruga en sus manos.

_Acabose._

**(1) **No pude contenerme, desde que vi Alf y éste decía que a las mujeres les encantaba comer helado cuando estaban deprimidas, me ha quedado la idea, principalmente porque es muy divertida XD.

**Notas finales:** La verdad es que creo que a estos dos no se les ha hecho justicia. Cuando aún incursionaba en el lado hetero del fandom de InuYasha encontraba que Kikyou, o Sango, o Rin, eran las hermanas de Kagome; a veces Shippou incluso. No soy fan del canon, pero creo que hay algo que se debe respetar: las hermandades Kaede-Kikyou y Souta-Kagome, sin importar cuanto me guste torcer la Sesshoumaru-InuYasha. Así que aquí traigo ese pequeño momento suspendido en el tiempo que se debatía entre ser AU y canon, y aquí está el resultado.

Si llegaron hasta aquí, **gracias por leer**. Si no, lo lamento. **Si no les gustó, díganmelo!** Y explíquenme por qué, quiero mejorar. **Si les gustó** **DÉJENME UN COMENTARIO, TODOS LOS ESCRITORES TENEMOS DERECHO A SABER QUE SE OPINA DE NUESTRAS HISTORIAS.**

Hablo en serio, mi microrrelato Chikane/Himeko tiene más de 100 visitas, sólo 25 son mías; me saca de onda que nadie me dijera si era un asco o si le gustó ._.

Saludos!


End file.
